The Perks Of Being Invisible
by Musicalscars97
Summary: Miss Lily Evans gets a visit at night. Strangest part is, she can't see who has come to see her; yet she knows it can only be one person. Secret relationship; Lily/James. Marauders AU.


**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing.

 _It's an AU story so I will take a few liberties._

* * *

 _ **The Perks of Being Invisible**_

* * *

Sirius Black threw his head back, laughing like a child, as Peter Pettigrew joined in the fun. Sitting next to them, Remus Lupin remained somewhat serious, which wasn't so surprising, since that particular subject for laughter never entertained him much. The fact that James Potter was just as serious was the weirdest thing, though.

"What's the matter with you?" Sirius asked Potter, staring at his friend with much curiosity.

James didn't answer, he just stared at the floor with a funny look on his face.

"Hello!" Sirius shouted loudly as he jumped in front of James, who was immediately startled, which caused Sirius and Peter to laugh again.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" James yelled back, anger quickly showing on his handsome face.

"Hey man," Sirius said, still laughing and throwing his arms around James's head. "Stop being a baby… come on! Prongs?" Sirius tried to grab James tighter, which provoked and turned Potter's anger into absolute fury.

"Leave me alone, Sirius!" James cried, freeing himself from his friend's embrace; turning his back on three dumbfounded teenage boys.

The four Marauders were the only ones who had not gone to bed that evening. All in Gryffindor were supposedly asleep.

The air in the common room grew suddenly tense, and an uncomfortable silence covered the four great friends.

"What's his problem?" Sirius muttered quietly to Remus and Peter.

"He's been acting strange all afternoon," Peter said just as quietly.

"We should leave him alone, then," Remus said, without trying to conceal his words from James.

"Yeah right," Sirius said in an annoyed voice. "James!" He shouted.

"Be quiet!" Remus said. "You'll awake everyone."

"I don't give a fuck," Sirius spat. He walked to where James was standing far from the others but James moved again.

"I'm sorry guys," James said, seemingly gathering his thoughts. "I just… I need to do something. I'll be right back."

"Where're you going?" Peter asked.

"Do you want us to go, too?" Remus offered.

Sirius looked still injured by James's previous attitude. He said nothing.

"No," James said and disappeared from their sight.

"What'd you think is bothering him?" Remus said.

"I don't know and I don't care," Sirius said in an unconvincing voice.

"He was pretty happy this morning. Especially when we did that prank on Snape." Peter said. "Yeah after that he started acting strange. Maybe he got in trouble for that?"

"Impossible," Sirius said stubbornly. "Then I would've gotten into trouble, too…"

They all shut up, James had come back.

He looked even angrier; frustrated. He was _fuming_.

"That was fast," Sirius smiled mockingly.

"I couldn't go in!" James cried, seemingly talking to himself. He cursed under his breath a few times; he paced in circles around the Gryffindor common room and kicked everything that met the end of his boots.

"Ah James," Remus approached him, cautiously.

"What?" James snapped.

"Where'd you try to get in?"

James breathed in and out, trying to calm his nerves. "Never mind," he tiredly said.

"So the day has come," Sirius taunted with pretended hurt. "A Marauder has failed in entering a place in this castle!"

"Sirius," Remus said in a warning tone.

James set fiery eyes on each of his friends. His previous frustration completely erased, giving way to a familiar mischievous grin. "No, Padfoot," he said, his smile growing and glowing. "There isn't a place in Hogwarts off-limits to us." He said nothing else, and they all went to bed.

When he was sure his friends were asleep, James grabbed his invisibility cloak and set way to the girls dormitories again.

* * *

In the somber darkness of her bedroom, laying on her bed with hurt-filled green eyes, disturbingly wide open, sixteen year old Lily Evans sighed time and time again.

She just wanted to rest, to have a few hours of sleep, yet every time she tried, she failed miserably. She couldn't stop thinking about James Potter.

What the hell had she been doing? Had she been thinking at all? No!

How could she ever entertain the idea that he had changed? That he wasn't the jerk she always thought? He was worse! He was also manipulating! Oh how did she allow him to fool her?

The memory of what she saw earlier caused her blood to boil—yet she didn't hate him at the moment as much as she hated herself, for allowing him the chance to make fun of her. Oh how must've he laughed at the things she said to him in private… and the things they did…

The image of Sirius and James torturing poor Severus fade away, instead, a dozen sweet kisses flooded Lily's teen mind, and then—

Her heart stopped.

She heard the door being open and she immediately sat up. She reached for her wand; she was in pitch-black darkness until she muttered, " _Lumos_ ," and the whole dormitory was hers for the looking. To her great surprise, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Her roommates slept soundly. The mess teenagers usually cause was all around. Did the door open by itself?

"Who's there?" Lilly asked, struggling to hide her fear.

There was an incredible death silence, which allowed her to hear the sound that was trying hard to remain concealed: Fast-paced breathing and shaky, light steps.

Her beating heart was thumping, ringing in her ears now—less fear and more excitement in her.

The thin sheets around her bed opened, the feeling of the mattress dropping next to her allowed her suspicions to turn into a confirmation.

She still couldn't see anyone. "You're insane," she muttered, her voice barely audible, a low nervous whisper. "How… how'd you get in?"

"Put your wand down," the quiet and intense voice of James Potter said.

"Show yourself," Lily said, finding her courage.

The mattress moved again, she felt as he approached her. Against herself she trembled.

He lifted the cloak around him, allowing her to see his unsure face, and with a swift motion he enwrapped both under the cloak.

Lily was still holding her wand up, light shining before James's face, and instead of the arrogance that she dreaded, she saw there obvious fear and hesitation and… What she thought, or deeply hoped was… _Love_.

 _Don't let him fool you…_ Lily thought, her heart beating faster than ever.

"Lily… please just hear me out," James whispered, his face so near she could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

 _No, no, no!_ _Don't!_

"Fine," she said, looking down. She put her wand away, realizing that her face probably showed too much emotion, which she couldn't allow him to see. "Please be quick," she said, struggling to sound careless.

"I know you're mad at me," James whispered, and somehow the utter blackness in which they now were, caused a funny feeling to breed deep inside Lily. "Trust me, it's not what you think." He went on. "I know there are certain things I promised you I never would do… And really, Lily, I meant every promise I ever did to you." His quiet voice and the soft quality to his tone, a tone she was sure he had never employed with anyone else before, caused the forgiveness she didn't want to grant to explode and almost burst in her young heart.

"But what you and Black did today…" she muttered, fighting to keep her previous resolutions.

"I know," he sighed. "But Lily…my dear…"

Where words fail, actions, truly do speak…

James said nothing else. His hands searched and easily found Lily's face in the darkness. He held her cheeks and laid a soft kiss on her forehead. He had meant that to be the end of it; and letting go of her, he moved to leave… but then—the unexpected happened. She stopped him. She brought him back. Surprising even herself, she grabbed him and also sought his face… but only one part of him was her goal. She was looking for his lips.

"Lily," James whispered softly, the short word almost sounding like a pleasant moan. "Lily…" he repeated after the kiss deepened.

 _What am I doing?_ She wondered when the realization of what she had done hit her.

"Mmm," James hummed happily, his hands around Lily's waist as she tightened her arms around his neck.

Next thing she knew, James had laid her on the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

"Where's your wand, anyway?" James gasped and broke their kissing for a second. "I really want to see you now… _Lumos._ "

She could see his smile above her. "That's better," he said, his voice seductive.

"I—I want it to be dark," she stammered, a slight tremor in her voice. "Please, James."

"As you wish," he softly said and pitch darkness covered them again.

 _Stop. Stop. Stop._ Lily's mind was yelling at her, yet she had a completely different response from her body… _Why does this feel so good? His lips against my own, his hands on my skin… And why isn't it enough?_

"Oohh," Lily moaned as James lips wandered around her neck, his hands moving and roaming her breasts. "James…"

"I love you," James said, catching his breath. "Do you love me, too?"

Before Lily could answer, the sound of someone else moving in a bed caught her attention and cut her short.

Carlotta, one of Lily's roommates, moved around, she rubbed her eyes and then sat up. She lit a candle. "Hello?" she said, her voice tired. "Who's there? Come on, I heard voices!"

James softly put a hand on Lily's mouth, preventing her from making any sound.

Carlotta rose from bed and walked around the room with a candle in her hand. She checked her roommates' beds and gasped when she checked Lily's.

"Oh dear," the young girl sighed. She stood in front of Lily's bed, but she saw nothing there apart from messy covers and blankets. She bit at her nails and then walked to the door but stopped there, deciding to return to bed.

James's weight was starting to be too much on top of Lily, and her face showed it, not that he could actually see. She moved him, as silently as she could manage, struggling yet managing to get on top of her. James grinned and let out a happy laugh, now it was her turn to put a hand on his mouth.

But instead of being cool about it and shut his mouth, James, impulsively, slipped a hand under Lily's blouse, tickling her belly. James did his best to not burst out laughing, while the feeling of Lily jerking her body caused the previous warmness that had been building before to come out again.

Lily remained strong and didn't let out a single sound, which, James didn't exactly know why, bothered him greatly. Another impulse took over him and his hand fell lower, tickling a place in her no one had before. This was more than Lily could take, and giving a sudden violent thrust up, she screamed, incredibly pleased. It was a quick but loud "Ahh!" one that absolutely enchanted James, while it startled Carlotta and woke up the other girls.

 _Shit,_ Lily thought, and now truly terrified of getting caught, grabbed both of James's hands, preventing him from making her loud again. She settled on top of him, nestling into his chest, almost making him immobile. She only gave him a sweet, quite long kiss on his neck, a silent plea, asking him to be good and silent. As they heard the girls speak.

"Should we go and ask for help?"

"Oh I am sure that was Lily screaming!"

The girls talked almost all night, till at last, sleep and weariness overtook them.

"At last!" James whispered, removing the invisibility cloak from himself and Lily. "I've been wanting to look at your pretty face all night," he said, his voice still a quiet whisper. "I'm sorry, darling. I know I shouldn't have come… but I just had to… I couldn't live thinking you hated me—"

"I love you," Lily said, her eyes deeply set on his handsome face. "Tonight was scary, James, but… but it was worth it."

He was absolutely astonished, he wanted nothing more than to stay by her side, welcome the day with his arms around her, satisfy the need that had been torturing him all night… instead, he stood up, smiled at her, wrapped the cloak around himself, said something, and disappeared from Lily's sight.

Lily's heart skipped a beat, for a few moments she was too stunned for any action, barely believing the fact that he had gone in a second. At first, she thought it was the invisibility cloak, then she realized, he wasn't in the room anymore.

Lily was tired yet she struggled to fall asleep, finding peace and comfort only on the sweet hope that perhaps that was not the last night visit she was going to get. And next time, it'd be much, much better…

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed! Reviews and words of advice would be nice :)_


End file.
